shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
ColdRay
ColdRay is the slash ship between Leo and Ray from the Arrowverse fandom. Canon PRE CANON Ray made it from Earth-1 to Earth-X at some point, where the two met, and eventually fell in love. Ray was eventually captured by the Nazi's and placed in a concentration camp. CRISIS ON EARTH-X Just as Nazi's are about to shoot the heroes of Earth-1 and Ray, Leo freezes their guns and saves them. They all run into the nearest trench for cover, and Leo unlocks the power dampening collar on Ray. The two fight off the Nazi's before taking the heroes back to their base. The heroes explain how they're from Earth-1 and need a way back home. Ray and Leo, allow Alex to try and convince the general to allow them to go through the breech before destroying it. After Alex is unable to convince the general, Leo and Ray argue about whether or not to help the heroes get back to Earth-1. Ray doesn't want to, thinking it's a bad idea to defy the generals orders, and that the war on Earth-X is more important. Leo counters that destroying the breech gets rid of the possibility of seeing his family again, and that the heroes loved one's are in danger. Leo admires that the heroes would do anything for their loved one's, something that he would also do, especially for Ray. The two share a kiss and Ray is convinced to help the heroes. Once the group breaks into the Nazi compound, Leo becomes aware that they have to get through the breech before it's destroyed by Red Tornado. He becomes frustrated at the heroes lack of a plan, but Ray kisses him twice as he tells him to make sure to not leave him behind, and he calms down. The two make it to Earth-1 along with the other heroes. After fighting and defeating the Nazi's on Earth-1, the two get ready to go back to Earth-X. Before doing so Leo tells Ray that he's going to stay on Earth-1 for a while, but that he will come home. Ray accepts this and the two share a kiss. Leo tell Ray he loves him, Ray says it back, and Leo watches him as he goes through the breech to Earth-X. DADDY DAHRKEST When Constantine flirts with Leo, he tells him that he's spoken for, referring to Ray. At the end of the episode, when he's ready to leave the Waverider, he tells Sara and Mick, that he's going to ask Ray to marry him. FURY ROGUE Quotes Fanon Fans were quick to ship the two, suspecting they were together after their fist interaction. Many were "shook" after their kiss. Many fans considered the two having the softest relationship in all four of the Arrowverse shows. On AO3 it is the most written ship for both characters. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ray/Leonard (LOT) on FanFiction.Net :Ray/Leonard (The Flash) on FanFiction.Net :Ray/Leornard (Flash/LOT Crossover) on FanFiction.Net :Ray/Leonard (Arrow/LOT Crossover) on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Trivia * Their kiss is the first Male/Male kiss in both the Arrowverse, and in any superhero adaptation ever. Gallery leoray.gif coldraykiss.gif ColdRay Goodbye Kiss.gif coldrayart.jpeg